Encyklopedia ciekawostek
2 marca 1791 roku - bracia Chappe uruchomili we Francji pierwszą linię telegraficzną, działającą dzięki sygnałom optycznym. Pierwszą linią telegrafu Chappe'a połączono w 1794 roku Paryż z Lille. Stromboli to wyspa położona w archipelagu Wysp Linaryjskich na Morzu Tyrreńskim (część Morza Śródziemnego) należąca do terenu Włoch. Dymitr Samozwaniec uważał się za zaginionego syna Iwana Groźnego (zm. w 1584 roku). Podczas awantury zabił swojego drugiego syna Iwana, zadając mu cios w skroń, w wyniku czego doszło u niego do silnego krwotoku. ''' '''Forkiet (widelec, soszka) to podpórka lufy muszkietu lub hakownicy wykorzystywana podczas ostrzału. Podobną rolę pełnił skrócony bedrysz, będący ciężkim, szerokim toporem o zakrzywionym ostrzu i długim drzewcu. Hector Berlioz (Francja) skomponował Symfonię fantastyczną w 1830 roku. Pierwszym premierem Wielkiej Brytanii był Robert Walpole (1721 - 42) Królestwo Obojga Sycylii powstało w 1816 r. z połączenia Królestwa Sycylii z Królestwem Neapolu. Katarzyna II urodziła się w Szczecinie. Antarktyda znajduje się na biegunie południowym. Uniwersytet w Salamance jest najstarszym uniwersytetem w Hiszpanii. Wielki pożar Londynu wybuchł w 1666 roku. Spłonęło wtedy ok. 2/3 miasta. Miasto Denver znajduje się w stanie Kolorado. Autorem obrazu Dziewczyna z perłą jest Jan Vermeer. Najdłuższą rzeką Rosji jest Lena - ma ok. 4400 km długości. Wilhelm Tell, Cyrulik sewilski, Włoszka w Algierze, Kopciuszek to opery autorstwa Gioacchino Rossiniego. Standardowy fortepian ma 88 klawiszy. Pseudonim Slowhand należy do Erica Claptona. Matthew Flinders jako pierwszy opłynął Australię dookoła. John Fleming w 1904 roku stworzył i opatentował pierwszą diodę próżniową. Przeminęło z wiatrem rozgrywa się w czasach wojny secesyjnej. Laburzyści to w Wielkiej Brytanii potoczna nazwa Partii Pracy. Układ Warszawski powstał na podstawie Deklaracji Bukaresztańskiej. 10 jest podstawą logarytmu dziesiętnego, zaś 2 - binarnego. Casablanca znajduje się w Maroku. Obserwatorium astronomiczne w Greenwich wyznaczało południk zerowy. Madam Tussaud założyła w Londynie muzeum figur woskowych. Opera Giuseppe Verdiego oparta na powieści Alexandra Dumasa Dama kameliowa nazywa się Traviata. Główną rolę w filmie Luca Bessona Leon Zawodowiec zagrał Jean Reno. Soren Kierkegaard był nazywany Sokratesem Północy. Ernesto Che Guevara z zawodu był lekarzem. Głównym składnikiem chałwy jest miazga sezamowa. Ojciec Laurenty to postać z utworu Romeo i Julia. Arnold Schwarzenegger urodził się w Austrii. U psów tak samo jak u człowieka pojawiają się najpierw zęby mleczne, a później stałe (ok. 8 miesiąca życia psa). Jedynym z dwunastu Apostołów Jezusa Chrystusa który zmarł śmiercią naturalną był Jan. Baktrian to wielbłąd dwugarbny. Patriarsze Prudy to skwer w którym zaczyna się akcja powieści Mistrz i Małgorzata. Akcja Ojca Goriot rozgrywa się w XIX wieku. Lew, pantera i wilczyca uniemożliwiają powrót poety z ciemnego lasu w Boskiej komedii Dantego. Książę Hamlet w powieści Szekspira wystawia sztukę Zabójstwo Gonzagi. Konkurent Humberta w walce o uczucia Dolores w "Lolicie" Nabokova miał na imię Quilty. Zulfikar to mityczny miecz proroka Mahometa o rozdwojonym ostrzu. Jest to jeden z symboli islamu. Tradycyjny kobiecy strój hinduski nazywa się Sari. Wykonawcą piosenki GoldenEye (James Bond) jest Tina Turner. James Cook poszukiwał mitycznej Terra Australis. Kierował trzema wyprawami dookoła świata. Grenlandia jest terytorium zależnym od Danii. Tombak zawiera ponad 80% miedzi. Leukemia to inaczej białaczka. Goci to plemię wschodniogermańskie. Agorafobia to lęk przed otwartymi przestrzeniami. Veritas lux mea - prawda jest moim światłem. Życie jest piękne Roberto Benigniego zostało nagrodzone trzema Oscarami. H2SO4 - kwas siarkowy. Powłoka elektronowa najdalej odsunięta od jądra to powłoka walencyjna. Symbol litu - Li NH3 - amoniak Kiedy woda staje się lodem, jej gęstość wzrasta. P = Moc, V = prędkość, W = praca, A = przyśpieszenie, P = ciśnienie Kazuistyczny - naciągany, wykrętny. Kazuistyka – drobiazgowe rozważanie problemów, najczęściej moralnych lub prawnych, poprzez stosowanie do nich zasad ogólnych. Wzór na siarczyn sodu - Na2SO3. Purytanie - opera Vincenza Belliniego z 1835 roku. Zimowe legowisko niedźwiedzi brunatnych to gawra, zaś dzienne - barłóg. Transzeja to element fortyfikacji w postaci wąskiego, długiego i głębokiego rowu służącego do przemieszczania się żołnierzy. Aleksander Kiereński był premierem Rządu Tymczasowego Rosji (15 marca 1917 roku) po rewolucji lutowej przeciwko carowi Mikołajowi II Romanowowi. Trudowicy to opozycyjne wobec caratu ugrupowanie chłopów i inteligentów o poglądach narodnickich w rosyjskiej Dumie Państwowej, utworzone w 1906. Purytanizm to ruch społeczno-religijny w XVI i XVII wiecznej Anglii. Fryderyk I Barbarossa (Rudobrody) pochodził z dynastii Hohenstaufów. Zorganizował on III krucjatę (1189 - 92). Zły - powieść kryminalna Leopolda Trymanda. Akcja toczy się w latach 50. XX wieku w Warszawie. Tytułowy zły nazywa się Henryk Nowak. ''' '''Ferenc Liszt to węgierski kompozytor i pianista. Tworzył w epoce romantyzmu. Ingmar Bergman jest autorem filmów Siódma pieczęć, Szepty i krzyki i Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki. Tango wywodzi się z Argentyny. Gorączkę sobotniej nocy wyreżyserował w 1977 roku John Badham. John Travolta zagrał tam Tony'ego Manero, Karen Lynn Gorney - Stephanie, zaś Anette - Donna Pescow. Bee Gees zostało założone przez trzech braci Gibbów - Robina, Barry'ego i Maurice'a. Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy wyreżyserował Rex Ingram. Zagrał tam Rudolf Valentino ze swoją słynną sceną z tańcem tango. Deklinacja to odmiana wyrazu przez przypadki i liczby. Olandia to wyspa należąca do Szwecji. Wyspa Bornholm należy do Danii. Symbol talu - Tl. Symbol srebra - Ag. Tomasz Judym i Joanna Podborska poznali się w Luwrze. Tomasz Judym podjął działalność w miejscowości Cisy. ''' '''Rzeka Orinoko znajduje się na terenie Wenezueli i Kolumbii. Uchodzi do Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Szpalta to strona czasopisma lub książki z wydrukowanym na niej tekstem. A priori - bez zapoznania się z faktami. W filozofii nowożytnej - termin oznaczający poznanie niezależne od doświadczenia. A posteriori - odnosi się od poznania opartego na doświadczeniu. Onyks jest odmianą dwutlenku krzemu. Z kolei agat jest odmianą tlenku krzemu. Obydwa te minerały są odmianą chalcedonu. Największą biblioteką na świecie jest Biblioteka Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Lapidarium to miejsce eksponowania obiektów kamiennych. Waldensi to ugrupowanie chrześcijańskie założone ok. 1170 roku przez Piotra Waldo we Francji i w Lombardii. Znani jako ubodzy z Lyonu. W 1183 zostali ekskomunikowani przez papieża Lucjusza III. Liguria i Kalabria to regiony administracyjne Włoch. Prezbiter to urząd we wspólnotach chrześcijańskich. Autorem Koncertów brandenburskich jest Jan Sebastian Bach. Ognisty ptak to balet autorstwa Igora Strawińskiego. Erich von Manstein opracował plan ataku na Francję i plan wkroczenia wojsk Wermachtu do Austrii. ''' '''Szampania znajduje się na terenach Francji. 6 marca 1454 roku król Kazimierz Jagiellończyk wydał przywilej inkorporacyjny wcielający Prusy i Pomorze Gdańskie do Polski. Flim Taksówkarz został wyreżyserowany przez Martina Scorsese. Menuet to taniec ludowy pochodzący z Francji. Autorem Marsza pogrzebowego jest Fryderyk Chopin. Warna jest bułgarskim portem położonym nad Morzem Czarnym. Rudolph Valentino pochodził z Włoch. Zagrał w Synie szejka w reżyserii Georga Fitzmaurice'a. Federico Fellini jest reżyserem filmu La Strada. Pedro Almodóvar pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Nakręcił takie filmy jak Volver (Penelope Cruz jako Raimunda w roli głównej), Pośród ciemności, Labirynt namiętności (Cecilia Roth jako Sexilia) i Matador (Antonio Banderas jako Angel). Svalbard jest norweską prowincją i archipelagiem na terenie Arktyki. Wisznu, Brahma i Śiwa tworzą trójcę hinduistyczną - Trimurti. Wyspa Południowa należy do Rosji. Antiochia jest miastem położonym w Turcji. Ukochana Kmicica miała na imię Aleksandra. Andrzej Kmicic uratował życie króla Jana Kazimierza. ''' '''Wyspa Księcia Karola należy do terytorium Kanady, podobnie jak Wyspa Mansela, Coatsa i Southampton. To samo Anticosti. Znajduje się tam Park Narodowy. Cieśnina Davisa oddziela Kanadę od Grenlandii. Grenlandię oblewa Morze Labradorskie. Jan Onufry Zagłoba posłował do króla szwedzkiego by wypuścił Rocha Kowalskiego. Bogusław Radziwiłł próbował uwieść Oleńkę. Na koniec Potopu dochodzi do zaręczyn Anusi Borzobohatej z Michałem Wołodyjowskim. Dziadek Oleńki nosił imię Herakliusz. Andrzej Kmicic nie jest prawdziwą postacią historyczną! Wypowiedział słynne kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź. Michał Wołodyjowski poślubił Barbarę Jeziorkowską. Jan Skrzetuski rywalizował o względy Heleny Kurcewiczówny z Bohunem. Przydomek Michała Wołodyjowskiego to Mały Rycerz. Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem i Amadeusz został wyreżyserowany przez Milosa Formana. John Steinbeck jest autorem powieści Grona gniewu. Rzeźby Katedra i Pocałunek stworzył Auguste Rodin (1840 - 1917). Tomiki wierszy Niebieskie migdały i Gołąb ofiarny są autorstwa Marii Pawlikowskiej-Jasnorzewskiej. Aleksander Ford wyreżyserował fillm pt. Krzyżacy i Pierwszy dzień wolności. Autorem opowiadania Nos jest Mikołaj Gogol. Uniwersytet Purdue znajduje się w USA w stanie Indiana. Powstał w 1869 roku. Rzeka Missisipi jest najdłuższa w Ameryce Północnej. Joseph Smith Junior jest twórcą ruchu religijnego mormonów. ''' '''Metodyzm został zapoczątkowany przez Charlesa i Johna Wesleya. Norma Jeane Mortenson Baker - prawdziwe imię Marilyn Monroe. Billy Wilder jest reżyserem Słomianego wdowca. Tom Ewell gra tam rolę Richarda Shermana. Jego żona ma na imię Helen. Innym jego filmem jest Pół żartem, pół serio. Marilyn Monroe zagrała tam rolę Susan Kowalczyk (Susan Kane), zaś Tony Curtis - jako Joe. Dekabryści to grupa rosyjskich szlachciców-rewolucjonistów którzy zbuntowali się przeciwko Mikołajowi I Romanowowi. Nazwa wywodzi się od daty wybuchu antycarskiego powstania – 26 grudnia 1825 (14 grudnia według kalendarza juliańskiego) – po rosyjsku grudzień to diekabr`. Kajko i Kokosz to seria komiksów autorstwa Janusza Christy. Ciotką Kokosza jest Jaga, czarownica, zaś dobrym przyjacielem obydwu z nich - Łamignat (jego ulubione powiedzenie to Lelum polelum). Głównym wodzem Zbójerzy jest niejaki Hegemon, zaś ich prawą ręką - Kapral. Żona kasztelana Mirmiła nazywa się Lublawa. ''' '''Pałac Zimowy w Petersburgu powstał w latach 1754 - 62. Zastępcą Władysława Gomółki na stanowisku I sekretarza KC PZPR został Edward Gierek. W latach 1975 - 1998 w Polsce było 49 województw. Na banknotach o nominale 1.000.000 zł znajdował się Władysław Reymont. Autorem dobranocek Jacek i Agatka była Wanda Chotomska. W latach 1972 - 85 Przewodniczącym Rady Państwa był Henryk Jabłoński. Zupa Ramen to danie kuchni japońskiej. Dojo - sala służąca do uprawiania wschodnich sztuk walki. Katafalk to podwyższenie na którym stawia się trumnę podczas uroczystości pogrzebowych. Tabernakulum to w kościele katolickim mała szafka zamykana na kluczyk najczęściej z tyłu prezbiterium. Znajduje się tam chleb eucharystyczny konsekrowany w trakcie mszy. Melchizedek (lunula) - metalowa oprawka w monstrancji w kształcie półksiężyca przytrzymująca Najświętszy Sakrament w monstrancji. Wat to jednostka mocy, przy której praca jednego dżula jest wykonywana w czasie 1 sekundy. Cer - pierwiastek chemiczny, srebrzystobiały metal. Blin - gruby naleśnik z ciasta drożdżowego. Kustodia to małe naczynie w kształcie nóżki, często bogato zdobione, do przechowywania w tabernakulum hostii. Słowo to oznacza także zespół kilku klasztorów podlegających władzy kustosza. Autorem obrazu Ja i wieś z 1911 roku był Marc Chagall. Jewgienij Pluszczenko to jeden z najbardziej utytułowanych łyżwiarzy figurowych. Ronald Regan wywodził się z Partii Republikańskiej. Stan Alaska ma w USA największą powierzchnię. Indira Gandhi była premierem Indii. Opowieść o dwóch miastach to powieść Karola Dickensa. Samochód popularnie nazywany Garbusem jest marki Volkswagen. Piorunochron wynalazł Benjamin Franklin. Stan Nowy Jork graniczy z Kanadą. Konik polny który był przyjacielem pszczółki Mai miał na imię Filip. Isaac Newton był z pochodzenia anglikiem. Tatrzański tragarz występujący po słowackiej części Tatr nazywa się Nosicz. Największą wyspą Japonii jest Honsiu. Pozytywistyczna powieść Dewajtis została napisana przez Marię Rodziewiczównę. Symbol rubidu - Rb Obraz Złote rybki namalował Henri Matisse. Gros jest inną nazwą liczby 144. Herb Horeszków nazywał się Półkozic. Jedna kwarta czystej gry w meczu w NBA trwa dokładnie 12 minut. Wodór zawiera w sobie tylko jeden proton. Częstochowa leży nad rzeką Wartą. Franciszek Liszt był wirtuozem fortepianu. Bezwarunkową kapitulację Japonii przyjął generał Douglas McArthur. W powieści Henryka Worcella "Zaklęte rewiry" hotel nazywał się Pacifik. Pierwszy Amerykanin w kosmosie nazywał się Alan Shepard. Andy znajdują się w Ameryce Południowej. William Wallace jest narodowym bohaterem Szkocji. Fryderyk II Wielki pochodził z dynastii Hohenzollernów. Perinatolog opiekuje się kobietami w ciąży wysokiego ryzyka. Zatoka Biskajska leży przy Francji i Hiszpanii. Góra Łysica (612 m) znajduje się w Górach Świętokrzyskich. Ingrid Bergman urodziła się w Szwecji w Sztokholmie, zmarła zaś w Londynie. Zagrała w filmie Sama Wooda Komu bije dzwon z 1943 roku. Wcieliła się w rolę Marii, zaś Gary Cooper - Roberta Jordana. Antyle to grupa wysp na Morzu Karaibskim. Hans Kloss naprawdę nazywał się Stanisław Kolicki. W 1945 roku na stanowisku premiera Wielkiej Brytanii Winstona Churchilla zastąpił Clement Atlee. Hans Kloss - stawka większa niż śmierć wyreżyserował Patryk Vega. Uriasz Heep jest negatywną postacią z powieści David Copperfield. Park Güell wpisany na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO znajduje się w Barcelonie. Został zaprojektowany przez katalońskiego architekta Antonio Gaudiego. Autorem obrazu pt. Barka Dantego wystawionego w Luwrze jest Eugène Delacroix. Powstał on w 1822 roku. Most Hohenzollernów znajduje się w niemieckim mieście Kolonia na rzece Ren. Był budowany w latach 1907 - 11. Twórcą obrazu Szał Uniesień jest Władysław Podkowiński. Claude Monet był czołowym przedstawicielem impresjonizmu. Pałacyk Henryka Sienkiewicza znajduje się w Oblęgorku. Szczątki Karola Wielkiego leżą w Akwizgranie. Poznań był kiedyś stolicą Polski. Virginia Voolf jest autorką Pani Dalloway. Julian Tuwim jest autorem wiersza pt. Murzynek Bambo. Jacek Kaczmarski nazywany był bardem Solidarności. Marek Piwowski jest reżyserem filmu Rejs. Reżyserem filmu Wszystko o mojej matce jest Pedro Almodóvar. Narodowy Stary Teatr im. Heleny Modrzejewskiej znajduje się w Krakowie. Pod pseudonimem Boz publikował Karol Dickens. In vino veritas - w winie prawda. Szczepionka na ospę może spowodować niedokrwienie mięśnia sercowego czy też kardiomiopatię. Szpital Crawford Long W Atlancie – USA. https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/19434043 Przeciwciała przeciwko wirusowi różyczki mogą wywołać autoimmunologiczny proces prowadzący do demielinizacji aksonu neuronu (badanie na szczurach). Szczepionka DTP (błonica, tężec, krztusiec) zwiększa stan zapalny u niemowląt (cytokinę prozapalną IL-1beta) i poziom hormonu sytości - leptyny. Szczepienie na pneumokoki kobiety w ciąży kompletnie nie chroni ani dziecka ani matki przed zarażeniem. Szczepionka na WZW typu B zwiększa ryzyko otyłości. Departament Badań Instytutu Chorób Chronicznych w USA. Dzieci szczepione we wczesnym wieku na gruźlicę (2 lata) mają zwiększone ryzyko alergii i kataru siennego. Szczepienie szczepionką MMR przed osiągnięciem 10 roku życia zwiększa ryzyko zachorowania na SM prawie pięciokrotnie. Instytut neuronauk klinicznych - Szwecja. Fluor obniża płodność i zwiększa ryzyko poronienia. Biebrzański Park Narodowy utworzono 9 września 1993 roku. Obejmuje on dolinę Biebrzy, prawego dopływu Narwi. Znajduje się w województwie podlaskim. Miasto Fez jest położone w Maroku. Góry Betyckie są łańcuchem górskim należącym do Hiszpanii, podobnie jak przylądek Nao położony w Walencji i archipelag Baleary. Słowiński Park Narodowy powstał 1 stycznia 1967 roku. Położony jest w województwie pomorskim. Opus to utwór lub zbiór utworów konkretnego kompozytora numerowany według kolejności pierwszych wydań. Jatrogenny - będący niekorzystnym następstwem leczenia lekarskiego. Fentanyl to syntetyczny opioid od 50 do 100 razy stężony niż morfina i aż 80 do 100 razy silniejszy niż kokaina i heroina. Jest tak silny, że w 2018 roku CDC postawiło go na pierwszym miejscu w grupie narkotyków odnośnie liczby spowodowanych zgonów. W 2016 roku w stanie Massachusetts aresztowano sześciu byłych dyrektorów firmy Insys Therapeutics Inc., producenta leku przeciwbólowego na bazie fentanylu o nazwie Subsys w formie aerozolu. Przekupywali oni lekarzy w wielu stanach, aby przepisywali go swoim pacjentom. Płacili za ich szkolenia, które okazywały się kolacjami w ekskluzywnych restauracjach. Propolis zaleca się podczas zapalenia zatok, gardła i migdałków. Leczy nieżyt i wrzody żołądka, a także miażdżycę. Sprawdza się w przypadku chorób skórnych i przyśpiesza gojenie się ran. Napary z czystka posiadają silne właściwości antyoksydacyjne i wzmacniające odporność dzięki polifenolom. Ochrania naczynia krwionośne oraz hamuje powstawanie i rozwój stanów zapalnych organizmu. Jest stosowany na biegunkę, alergię, choroby skóry oraz półpasiec. Napar z czystka uzyskujemy zalewając wrzątkiem 1 dużą łyżkę ziela i parząc ją przez około 5 minut. W 2015 r. w USA odnotowano pierwszy od 22 lat spadek długości życia. Imbir rozrzedza krew w taki sam sposób jak aspiryna. Kurkumina może wchodzić w interakcje z fluorem i chronić komórki przed różnymi formami zwyrodnienia i uszkodzenia. Naukowcy z Wydziału Zoologii na Uniwersytecie College of Science w Indiach, odkryli te efekty po dekadzie studiowania fluoru i kurkuminy. Stolica australijskiego stanu Wiktoria nazywa się Melbourne. Miasto Haga znajduje się w Holandii nad Morzem Północnym. Zurych znajduje się w Szwajcarii. Ostrawa leży na terenie Czech. Miejscowość Graz leży na terenie Austrii. W badaniu Massroor Pourcyrous opublikowanym w 2007 roku odnotowano, że z 239 niemowląt 16% miało związane ze szczepieniem (w ciągu 48h po) potencjalnie śmiertelne zdarzenia krążeniowo-oddechowe z epizodami bezdechu i/lub bradykardią. Krwawienie wewnątrzczaszkowe wystąpiło u 17% wcześniaków, którzy otrzymali pojedynczą szczepionkę oraz u 24% tych, którzy otrzymali więcej szczepionek. Ponadto odnotowano, że szczepionka DTaP była związana z największą ilością przypadków zdarzeń sercowo-oddechowych wśród niemowląt, które otrzymały pojedynczą szczepionkę. Odnotowano u dzieci: 1. Zapalenie mózgu, na co wskazywały podwyższone poziomy białka C- reaktywnego (CRP, które rośnie w 48h po immunizacji). 2. Obrzęk mózgu jako jeden z głównych objawów zapalenia. 3. Potencjalnie śmiertelne zdarzenia sercowo – oddechowe. 4. Krwawienie w mózgu. https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/17643770 Fluor zmniejsza zdolność białych krwinek organizmu do fagocytozy już w stężeniu poniżej 1 ppm. Powoduje on także zaburzenia syntezy kolagenu i choroby mięśni. Wystarczy stężenie rzędu 1 ppm. Jony fluorkowe obniżają aktywność wymieniacza sodowo-protonowego (NHE). Jest to białko transbłonowe, które wpływa na regulację procesów inicjacji proliferacji i wzrostu wielu komórek oraz przekazywanie sygnału od receptora do wnętrza komórki, transporcie jonów i niektórych metabolitów przez błony komórek nabłonkowych. Podobny niekorzystny wpływ fluor wywiera na przemiany energetyczne w komórkach. Fluor blokuje działanie enzymów antyoksydacyjnych takich jak peroksydaza glutationowa, dysmutaza ponadtlenkowa (SOD) i katalaza. ''' '''Stephen D. DeMeood z oddziału pediatrycznego Duke University School of Medicine in Durham, North Carolina, wspólnie z zespołem lekarzy podjął próbę analizy problematyki szczepień wcześniaków. Zgromadził dane z kilku klinik obejmujące 13.926 dzieci, które podczas porodu ważyły mniej niż kilogram. Wyniki tego badania zostały opublikowane na łamach JAMA Pediatrics (1.06. 2015) Badacze porównali okresy czasowe 3 dni przed szczepieniem i 3 dni po szczepieniu i zanotowali następujące różnice: * konieczność sztucznego oddychania wzrosła dwukrotnie (z 0,7 na 1,4 % na dzień i dziecko) * konieczność intubacji wzrosła dwukrotnie (z 0,2 na 0,4%) * ryzyko rozwoju sepsy wzrosło 4 razy (z 0,5 na 2%) Dzień przed szczepieniem powyższe zabiegi były niezbędne u jednego dziecka na 200, dzień po szczepieniu u jednego na 50- ryzyko wzrosło czterokrotnie. Jednocześnie siedmiokrotnie wzrosło miano bakterii we krwi. Spośród 235 przeprowadzonych testów laboratoryjnych przed szczepieniem tylko 5 było pozytywnych (2,1%). Po szczepieniu 39 spośród 1.035 posiewów krwi było pozytywnych (3,8%). ''' * '''u pięciorga dzieci nastąpił zgon. Tylko u 3 wpisano przyczynę zgonu (przebicie jelita, zapalenie jelita i sepsa, zapalenie płuc i zatrzymanie oddychania) * ponad 90% badanych wcześniaków otrzymało co najmniej 3 szczepienia : pneumokoki , Hib i szczepienie 5w1 (błonica, tężec, polio , krztusiec, wzw-b) * problemy z oddychaniem wystąpiły najczęściej po szczepieniu 5w1 z jednoczesnym podaniem Hib i wzw-b. Po podaniu tej kombinacji wzrosło również podejrzenie sepsy * ryzyko intubacji najczęściej wzrosło po szczepieniu DTPa i pojedynczym szczepieniu na polio. * nie znaleziono znaczących różnic w reakcjach na pojedyncze i kombinowane szczepienia Inne podobne badania wykazały także: * badanie przeprowadzona na 15 wcześniakach , którym w wieku 2 miesięcy podano 1,2 miligrama aluminium w szczepieniu. Dzień później pobrano im krew i mocz. Wyniki: "poziom aluminium we krwi i w moczu nie uległ znaczącemu wzrostowi". Badania wskazują , że skoro nie zostało wydalone to znaczy, że zostało zatrzymane w organizmie. * autorzy znajdują dodatkowo jeszcze inny dodatkowy efekt szczepienia: zbadali poziom pierwiastków w śladowych : żelaza, manganu , cynku, selenu. Po podaniu szczepienia ich zawartość gwałtownie spadła. Podobna zależność występuje podczas silnego procesu zapalnego na wskutek traumy powypadkowej, poparzenia etc ''' '''Dalej autorzy ostrzegają: "ponieważ pierwiastki śladowe pełnią istotną rolę w rozwoju układu nerwowego i immunologicznego wpływ szczepienia na ich poziom powinien zostać dokładnie przebadany" * Inne badanie wykazało, że na prawie 14000 wcześniaków w przeciągu 3 dni po szczepieniu 5 dzieci zmarło, ponad 1000 doznało poważnych komplikacji jak zatrzymanie oddechu , gorączka, podejrzenie sepsy co wyraźnie wskazuje , że szczepienie niesie za sobą wysokie ryzyko pogorszenia stanu zdrowia wcześniaków. Fluor pogarsza wiązanie jodu i zaburza pracę trzustki poprzez zahamowanie oddychania komórkowego. Stolica Mauretanii nazywa się Nawaszkut. Jaunde to stolica Kamerunu. Koszyce znajdują się na terenie Słowacji. Został tam nadany 17 września 1374 przywilej koszycki przez Ludwika Węgierskiego (króla zarówno Węgier jak i Polski). Miasto Ługańsk znajduje się obecnie na terenie Ukrainy. Hyde Park znajduje się w Londynie. Jezioro w nim nazywa się Serpentine. Główny bohater serii książek Dana Browna nazywa się Robert Langdon. Taras kawiarni w nocy namalował Vincent van Gogh. Czedżu to największa wyspa Korei Południowej. Nad Morzem Żółtym leżą Chiny, Korea Północna i Południowa. Zatoka Hudsona znajduje się w Ameryce Północnej. Andrzej Czekalski i Konrad Nałęcki są reżyserami serialu Czterej pancerni i pies. Kolumbia Brytyjska jest prowincją Kanady. Upodabnianie się barwą do otaczającego środowiska nazywa się homochromią. Karolina Południowa jako pierwsza zadeklarowała secesję z Unii w 1860 roku. Kilimandżaro leży w Afryce. Morze Ochockie leży przy terenach Rosji. Wyspy Marshalla są niezależnym państwem wyspiarskim położonym na Oceanie Spokojnym. Jednostka oporu elektrycznego to Om. C2H5OH to wzór etanolu. Paella to tradycyjna potrawa hiszpańska. Łacińskie Alea iacta est - kości zostały rzucone. Wieża Eiffela znajduje się na Polu Marsowym. Kia Motors pochodzi z Korei Południowej. Autorem obrazu Straż Nocna jest Rembrandt. Madam de Pompadour była kochanką Ludwika XV. Epopeję Eneida napisał Wergiliusz. Lucy Maud Montgomery napisała Anię z Zielonego Wzgórza. Pochodziła z Kanady. Freddie Mercury naprawdę nazywał się Farrokh Bulsara. Drewniany patyczek łączący górną i dolną płytę pudła rezonansowego w skrzypcach nazywa się dusza. Stolica Ugandy nazywa się Kampala. Operę Madam Butterfly stworzył Giacomo Puccini. Reżyserem filmu Dziecko Rosemary jest Roman Polański. Wyspy Kanaryjskie położone są na Oceanie Atlantyckim. Kajko i Kokosz to bohaterowie serii komiksów Janusza Christy, są słowiańskimi wojami. Auguste Rodin to francuski rzeźbiarz. Kurwimetr (lub krzywomierz) używany jest do mierzenia długości trasy na mapie. Bob Dylan naprawdę nazywał się Robert Allen Zimmerman. Symbol rozdartej sosny występuje w Ludziach bezdomnych Stefana Żeromskiego. Kochanka i utrzymanka króla to metresa. Palm Springs znajduje się w USA. Masyw górski Ahaggar znajduje się w środkowej Saharze na terenie Algierii. Najwyższy szczyt Tahar ma 2918 metrów wysokości. Masyw pocięty jest siecią suchych dolin zwanych wadi. Pontiac to indiański wódz z plemienia Ottawa z regionu Wielkich Jezior. Był przywódcą tzw. powstania Pontiaka (1763 - 66) które zakończyło się klęską. Rebelia rumowa miała miejsce w Australii. Ziemia obraca się wokół własnej osi z zachodu na wschód. Demokraci kojarzeni są z osłem, zaś Republikanie - ze słoniem. Autarkia to inaczej samowystarczalność gospodarcza. Kapadocja to kraina w środkowej części Turcji. Satyr (gr. Satyros, łac. Satyrus) – w mitologii greckiej każda z istot o mieszanej budowie (ludzie z koźlimi nogami i uszami oraz prąciem) z orszaku Dionizosa Religijne Towarzystwo Przyjaciół (kwakrzy) wywodzi się z purytanizmu. Zostało ono założone w 1646 roku przez Georga Foxa (1621 - 91). W 1947 roku społeczności kwakrów przyznano Pokojową Nagrodę Nobla. Archipelag Cyklady należy do terenów Grecji. Klucznikiem Horeszków był Gerwazy. Zosia była wychowanką Telimeny. Podkomorzy i Zosia prowadzili poloneza. Pomiędzy Asesorem a Rejentem zrodził się spór o wielkość chartów. Mieszkańcy Soplicowa interpretują pojawienie się komety jako zapowiedź dobrobytu. Hrabia widząc pierwszy raz Zosię nazwał ją Nimfą. Oryginalny sznycel wiedeński przygotowuje się z cielęciny. Ryż basmati produkowany jest w Pakistanie i Indiach, zaś jaśminowy - w Tajlandii. Indeks glikemiczny ryży jaśminowego w badaniach wzrósł z 96 do 116. Nie wyróżniały się na tym punkcie ani odmiana amerykańska ani tajlandzka. Ryż basmati z Pakistanu został przebadany pod katem toksyn pleśni (aflatoksyn) – Zbadano 1750 próbek – 78% z nich zawierało toksynę pleśni. Ale to nic – ryz brązowy z tego kraju w 854 próbkach miał jeszcze gorsze wyniki – 79% z owych próbek miało w sobie toksynę pleśni. Płukanie ryżu basmati w wodzie pozwoli pozbyć się ok. 10% zawartości arsenu w nim zawartego. Wykazano że ryże z Indii i Pakistanu są najbardziej zanieczyszczone aflatoksynami B. Reżyserem filmów Lolita, Lśnienie i Dr. Strangelove jest Stanley Kubrick. Cembrowina to obmurowanie wzmacniające zbiornik wody (np. studni czy fontanny). Telimena mieszkała w Petersburgu. Przylądek Horn położony jest w Chile. Rzemieślnik ręcznie oprawiający książki to introligator. Warta jest dopływem Odry. Powieść Tożsamość Bourne'a została napisana przez Roberta Ludluma. W 1444 roku stoczono bitwę pod Warną. Greta Garbo pochodziła ze Szwecji. Nowa Huta jest dzielnicą Krakowa. Autorem Męczeństwa Piotra Oheya i Na pełnym morzu jest Sławomir Mrożek. Kleopatra i Cezar to trzyaktowa tragedia pisana wierszem autorstwa Cypriana Kamila Norwida. Powstała w latach 1870 - 72. Nie została dokończona. Autorem komedii Fircyk w zalotach jest Franciszek Zabłocki. Wyzwolenie to dramat Stanisława Wyspiańskiego. Gabriela Zapolska napisała Moralność pani Dulskiej i Dom kobiet. Samuel Beckett pochodził z Irlandii. Gunter Grass jest autorem powieści Blaszany Bębenek. Gilbert Blythe nazwał Anię z Zielonego Wzgórza marchewką czym skazał się na jej niechęć. Palcie ryż każdego dnia, Piękni dwudziestoletni (jego autobiografia) i Pierwszy krok w chmurach to powieści autorstwa Marka Hłasko. Gangsterzy i filantropi to film nakręcony przez Jerzego Hoffmana przy współpracy z Edwardem Skórzewskim w 1962 roku. Wojciech Rajewski zagrał rolę Łysego, zaś Gustaw Holoubek - profesora. Amazonka uchodzi do Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Trzy siostry napisał Anton Czechow. Brad Pitt zagrał główną rolę w filmie pt. Siedem. Książkę pt. Dziesięciu Murzynków napisała Agatha Christie. Kość strzałkowa jest częścią podudzia. Główny bohater Latarnika Henryka Sienkiewicza Skawiński obsługiwał latarnię na Morzu Karaibskim. Cyjan jest odcieniem koloru niebieskiego. Lutnik zajmuje się budową i naprawą szyjkowych instrumentów muzycznych. Przylądek Igielny jest najdalej na południe wysuniętym punktem Afryki. Za panowania Stefana Batorego Polska odzyskała niemal całe Inflanty. Podkładka pod siodło chroniąca konia przed otarciami to czaprak. Poruszanie się umożliwiają nam mięśnie poprzecznie prążkowane. Kochanka Borysa Pasternaka z powieści Doktor Żywago nazywała się Larysa. Powieść Emancypantki napisał Bolesław Prus. Cyborium jest naczyniem do przechowywania komunikantów. Kiwi nazywane jest chińskim agrestem. Ma w sobie bardzo dużo witaminy C (więcej niż pomarańcza. 100 g tego owocu dostarcza ok. 60 kcal. Zawiera także dużo błonnika pokarmowego oraz zeaksantynę i luteinę potrzebną do utrzymania prawidłowego stanu wzroku. Sporo w nim także potasu (312 mg na 100 g), dzięki czemu pomaga obniżyć ciśnienie krwi i wzmocnić ścianki naczyń krwionośnych. Zapobiega powstawaniu skrzepów i zatorów, a ponadto obniża trójglicerydy. Ma także delikatne działanie przeczyszczające, dzięki czemu zwalcza zaparcia i trudności z wypróżnianiem. Smaczliwka wdzięczna lub gruszka aligatora to inna nazwa awokado. Zawiera mało cukrów prostych i jest bogatym źródłem jednonienasyconych kwasów tłuszczowych (omega-9). Zawartość omega-9 w awokado sięga średnio 20-30%. W awokado występuje również prawidłowa proporcja kwasów omega-3 do omega-6. Dzięki dodatkowi awokado do sałatki z pomidorami, możemy aż czterokrotnie zwiększyć przyswajalność antyrakowego likopenu z nich. Awokado poprawia także możliwość przemieniania beta-karotenu w witaminę A. Zawiera też więcej potasu niż banany (485 mg/100 g). Zawiera ono także zeaksantynę i luteinę które wpływają dobrze na wzrok. By go pokroić, nacinamy go wzdłuż (nóż zatrzyma się na pestce). Potem chwytamy owoc po obu stronach, przekręcamy każdą połowę w przeciwnym kierunku i wyjmujemy pestkę. Należy wybierać awokado miękkie w dotyku (ale nie za bardzo!). Dojrzałe owoce należy przechowywać w lodówce. Krzyżacy wybudowali zamek w Malborku w XIII wieku. Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński należał do batalionu Parasol podczas Powstania Warszawskiego. Kruk i lis i Ptaszki w klatce to utwory Ignacego Krasickiego. Ukochanym drzewem Jana Kochanowskiego była lipa. Brazylia graniczy z dziesięcioma państwami. RPA była dominium Wielkiej Brytanii. Rzeżucha (Pieprzyca siewna) jest źródłem łatwo przyswajalnego jodu i chromu, a także witaminy C. Dodatkowo nie brak w niej żelaza, wapnia i magnezu. Rzeżucha zapobiega wypadaniu włosów i wzmacnia je dzięki zawartości siarki. Wystarczy pół szklanki soku z rzeżuchy wetrzeć w mokre włosy i po 30 minutach zmyć, aby zobaczyć efekt w postaci zdrowo wyglądających i błyszczących włosów. Siarka wpływa także na problemy skórne takie jak trądzik, łojotok i inne stany zapalne. Rzeżucha chroni również siatkówkę oka przed promieniowaniem UV i wzmacnia apetyt. Węzeł to jednostka miary równa jednej mili morskiej na godzinę. Dylatometr to przyrząd służący do pomiaru liniowej rozszerzalności cieplnej ciał stałych. ''' '''Volt nie należy do jednostek podstawowych układu SI. Tellurium to ruchomy model układu Słońce-Ziemia-Księżyc, służący do pokazywania oświetlenia Ziemi w różnych porach dnia i roku, faz Księżyca, zaćmień Słońca i zaćmień Księżyca. Służy jako pomoc dydaktyczna. Dworzec Wiedeński istniał w Warszawie w latach 1844 - 45. Miał 160 metrów długości. Koincydencja oznacza jednoczesne wystąpienie kilku zjawisk lub zdarzeń. Lapidarny to inaczej krótki i wyrazisty. Inercja to bierne poddawanie się czemuś. Konfabulacja to zmyślenie faktów, koloryzowanie. Na fladze Armenii widnieją kolory błękitny, pomarańczowy i czerwony. Szyk obronny legionów rzymskich stosowany w celu obrony przed ostrzałem łuczników nazywał się testudo (łac. żółw). Przerwa Enckego jest na Saturnie. Ma 325 km szerokości. W jej obrębie krąży jeden z księżyców Saturna - Pan. Znajduje się ona w pierścieniu A. Pierwszą plagą egipską była przemiana wody Nilu w krew. Ciężkozbrojna jazda macedońska stanowiąca królewską gwardię przyboczną to hetajrowie. Tą jednostkę stworzył Filip II Macedoński. Pierwszy powojenny polski film fabularny w kolorze nazywał się Przygoda na Mariensztacie. Wyreżyserował go w 1954 roku Leonard Buczkowski. ''' '''Wyspa Bożego Narodzenia należy do Australii. Stolicą Erytrei jest Asmara. Miasto Nantes znajduje się we Francji nad rzeką Loarą. Goteborg to miasto leżące w Szwecji. Wyspy Owcze należą obecnie do Danii. Miliard w rozumie prowadził Janusz Weiss. Tekst do piosenki Gdzie ci mężczyźni napisał Jan Pietrzak, zaś śpiewała ją Danuta Rinn. Cezary Baryka żywił uczucie do zaręczonej Laury. Szymon Gajowiec pracował w ministerstwie skarbu. Winston Smith z Roku 1984 Orwella pracował w Ministerstwie Prawdy. Niejaka Julia wyznała mu miłość. Winston panicznie bał się szczurów. Akcja Chłopów Reymonta rozgrywa się we wsi Lipce. Narzeczona i żona Andrzeja Boryny ma na imię Jagna. Żona Antoniego Boryny nazywała się Hanka. Syn Dominikowej Szymek ożenił się. Czwarty, ostatni tom Chłopów nosi nazwę Lato. Agencja fotograficzna Magnum Photos powstała w 1947 roku. Taurus jest łańcuchem górskim położonym w Turcji. Graniczy on z Wyżyną Anatolijską. Ścięgno Todaro to pasmo ścięgniste w prawym przedsionku serca. Jest ono pozostałością życia płodowego. Z wiekiem zaczyna zanikać. Do 50-siątce staje się prawie niezauważalne. Hymn piłkarskiej Ligi Mistrzów jest adaptacją utworu Zadok de Priest który stworzył Georg Friedrich Händel. Dokonał jej Tony Britten w 1992 roku. Utwór ten od 1727 roku aż do dziś jest wykorzystywany podczas uroczystości koronacyjnych brytyjskich monarchów. Żydowska organizacja Żagiew zwana także Żydowską Gwardią Starszych powstała w 1940 roku. Działała na terenach Getta Warszawskiego. Należało do niej ok. 70.000 żydowskich agentów (w tym 15.000 kryminalistów wypuszczonych celowo przez Niemców), którzy wydali ok. 50.000 Żydów, 6000 Polaków ukrywających Żydów i 1500 księży który im pomagali. Otrzymywali oni nawet od Gestapo zezwolenie na posiadanie broni palnej za czyny jakich się dopuszczali. W Ciekawym przypadku Benjamina Buttona główną rolę zagrał Brad Pitt. Gorzów Wielkopolski leży w woj. lubuskim. Stolicą woj. podkarpackiego jest Rzeszów. Katowice kiedyś nosiły nazwę Stalinogród. Frankenstein to dawna nazwa Ząbkowic Śląskich. Pressburg to dawna nazwa Bratysławy. Edo to wcześniejsza nazwa Tokio. Allenstein to dawna nazwa miasta Olsztyn. Yerba Buena to dawna nazwa San Francisco. Ho Chi Minh to dawna nazwa Hanoi. Ciudad de los Reyes to dawna nazwa Limy. Siłę oznaczamy symbolem F. Ugięcie się fali to inaczej dyfrakcja. Pierwszy niemiecki nalot skierowany na Polskę podczas II wojny światowej trafił na Wieluń. Włoska Republika Socjalna to państwo Benito Mussoliniego istniejące w latach 1943 - 45. Parys wręczył złote jabłko Afrodycie. Pandora poślubiła brata Prometeusza. Święty Florian jest patronem Krakowa. Syzyf ukradł z Olimpu ambrozję i uwięził bożka śmierci Tanatosa. Święta Apolonia jest patronką dentystów. Ostrawa jest miastem położonym w Czechach. Barlinecko-Gorzowski park krajobrazowy leży w woj. lubuskim. Safakis jest wyspą należącą do Tunezji. Morze Azowskie oblewa Ukrainę i Rosję. Rzeka Sprewa przepływa przez Berlin. Mario Puzo napisał powieść Ojciec Chrzestny. Ciccone to nazwisko Madonny. Nad Morzem Śródziemnym leży: ''' '''Tunezja, Malta, Libia, Egipt, Cypr, Izrael, Liban, Turcja, Syria, Algieria, Nad Morzem Adriatyckim leży: Albania, Chorwacja, Czarnogóra, Włochy, ''' '''Nad Morzem Północnym leży: Dania, Wielka Brytania, Holandia, Niemcy, Belgia, Nad Morzem Kaspijskim leży: Turkmenistan, Iran, Azerbejdżan, Kazachstan Nad Morzem Czerwonym leży: Jemen, Arabia Saudyjska, Sudan, Erytrea, Egipt, Stolicą Idaho jest Boise. Stolicą Nebraski jest Lincoln. Stolicą Minnesoty jest Saint Paul. Stolicą Iowa jest Des Moines. Pensylwania - Harrisburg. Stolicą stanu Georgia jest Atlanta. Stolicą Luizjany jest Baton Rouge. Stolicą stanu Nowy Meksyk jest Santa Fe. Park Narodowy Doliny Śmierci znajduje się w stanie Kalifornia. Ohio - Columbus Stolicą stanu Wisconsin jest Madison. Zatoka Fundy znajduje się w Ameryce Północnej. Wyspa Świętego Wawrzyńca należy do USA. Nowa Kaledonia należy do Francji. Stolica Australijskiego stanu Queensland to Brisbane. Konstytucja marcowa została uchwalona w Polsce w 1921 roku. Zygmunt III Waza przeniósł stolicę do Krakowa w 1597 roku. W 1385 roku doszło do unii w Krewie. Londyn leży nad rzeką Tamizą. Cukrzyca typu 2 - insulinoniezależna, zaś 1 - insulinozależna. Jezioro Czterech Kantonów znajduje się na terenie Szwajcarii. Republika Helwecka to historyczne państwo istniejące w latach 1798 - 1803 na terenie Szwajcarii. Jezioro w Hyde Parku nazywa się Serpentine. Rozmowy kontrolowane zostały nakręcone w 1991 roku przez Sylwestra Chęcińskiego.